Foralda
Foralda, also called Sation’s Game by some, is a dice game allegedly created by the tiefling folktale figure Sation Cayne. Its name originates from when Sation asked, “Shall we play your Highness; for Alda?”, and convinced, played, and beat a gambling addict King for the hand of his daughter, Princess Alda. Items Needed: A Dice Set Standard Foralda Rules In a general game of Foralda, 1-4 player(s) are seated across from ‘the King’, and begin the game by placing a bet in front of them; and rolling a d20 for initiative if there’s more than 1 player. The King clearly states the minimum and maximum stakes that players can bet at the beginning of the game. After the wager(s) are placed the King roles a d10 at the top of the first round, after which each player, in order of initiative, will roll a d10 and a d6. At the end of each round, the King will roll a d8 to add to their value. The goal in a game of Foralda is to beat the King. To do this, you must have a score higher than the King's, but one that does not exceed 21 in total value. If your total value is 22 or more, this is more commonly known as ‘busting’, and you will automatically lose any currency wagered. If both you and the King bust in the same round, the King automatically wins against you; as you busted first. This is known as ‘rushing’. After the first round, you will roll just a d10 in order to increase your total value. Should you choose, you can buy a d8 and/or a d6 for the King’s set price (which must be more than the minimum but less than the maximum stakes; and must also be stated at the beginning of the game) for the round. You may choose to roll just the d8 and/or d6 if you wish during that round. You may also choose to ‘stand’ in any given round, however, you will not roll for the rest of the game. As stated above, when the players have finished rolling for the round, the King will end the round by rolling a d8 to add to their value. If your value reaches 21, but the King's value is at least 13, the round continues. If the King's value reaches 21 at the end of the round, this is known as ‘pushing’. Should this happen, your wager will be returned; you will not be awarded additional currency. Winning games in Foralda will generally pay one-to-one. Therefore, if you wager $20 and beat the King, you will usually receive $20 in profit from the King on top of your original wager, equaling to $40. The game continues until the player(s), or the King, has reached a value of 21 or have busted. "All For One" Foralda Rules All of the rules from standard Foralda apply here, however, in this variant, you must reach a value of 21 before the King as well as the other players. The first player to reach a value of 21 receives their original wager, which is doubled by the King, and whatever wagers the other players bet.